


Clueless [Yeonbin]

by MorkLeesPossibilitySpeech



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin Is A Mess, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Omega Verse, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorkLeesPossibilitySpeech/pseuds/MorkLeesPossibilitySpeech
Summary: Soobin was going into heat..?
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Clueless [Yeonbin]

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. just enjoy this shittily written ff. (Wrote this while listening to My Chemical Romance and Mother Mother 👩❤️💋👩)

Soobin hasn’t been acting nor smelling like himself lately, which is kinda concerning considering he had a very strict and steady routine. It’s always the same thing too, wake up early - brush teeth - make breakfast and coffee for self - get dressed quickly - go to work. But since he has a spring break he’s always in his room either sleeping or doing whatever he’s doing, and he’s been smelling differently too. Soobin’s scent isn’t too strong, but it you really concentrate you’d smell it, and that’s kinda the problem? 

His scent is a bit stronger but weaker at the same time, you can smell it just by being near him but it’s harder to pick up. It’s a weak smell of flowers and laundry detergent, and it has a calming aura to it. 

Sure it’s kinda annoying not seeing your friend who lives in the _same_ _house_ as you for hours and hours but I respect his privacy, okay?! But today I’ve had enough, the whole point of us living together is to have fun everyday instead of when he’s available or not just simply working!

“Soobin-ah!” I said while knocking on his door determinedly 

“Soobin..?” No response, hmm. Strange.

“Y-Yes?!” Finally, took him long enough to respond

“Can I come in?”

“Not right now, H-Hyung”

“Yah! Why not~? Are you masterbating Soobin-Ah?~”

“N-No of course not! I’m j-just busy Yeonjun-Hyung”

“Binnie I’m coming in, pull up your pants~” I said teasingly

“Soobin-ah why is there a mess of clothes here?! Clean t-”

“No!”

“Bin~ it’s a mess! I’ll even help you, c’mon”

“No Hyung, leave it there”

“Yah wait did you steal my fucking hoodie?! I’ve been looking for that binnn you’re so annoying”

”I-I am..?” Tears brimmed his eyes, Uh oh

”No, no of course not! I love being around you, it was just a joke”

”H-How should I know you d-didn’t mean it?!” He said, it came out bitter and angry, tears threatening to fall

”Umm, how about we have a movie night today? I’ll prove to you that I love you with all my heart Soobin!”

He muttered something under his breath until complying, saying yes. 

“But are you gonna clean up this mess, Bin?”

“Does it actually look like a mess?” Worry in his eyes, oh- OH

His heat huh, he’s nesting

“It looks fine Soobin-ah, it was to tease you”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Beomgyu and Huening Kai invited us to go to the park, so let’s have that movie night later, hm?”

“S-Sure” 

“Alright, get dressed quickly bin”

-

“Hey Hyung, Soobin! Over here!” Beomgyu yelled from a table a bit far away 

I ran over to where they were sitting, Soobin hand in hand with me and being dragged, and sat down next to Beomgyu. Soobin sat across from me, inbetween Taehyun and Huening Kai. Beomgyu snaked an arm around my waist while leaning his head on my shoulder, then soon placing another arm around me to hug me 

He was putting his scent on me, overprotective much. We’re just in a park and I literally have a few friends here to protect me. He’s so close I could smell him a bit too much, the strong smell of nature (almost literally, freshly cut grass and morning dew. But the scent wasn’t overwhelming, yet it wasn’t exactly calming like Soobin’s. 

“So, Yeonjun-hyung, how’s it been?” Asked Beomgyu 

“Life’s good, although I am planning on looking for a lover soon. I get lonely” Soobin’s ears perked up 

“Lonely? Don’t you live with Soobin tho?” 

“Yeah and it’s usually really fun but I wanna loved a different way yknow?” Nods of agreement and acknowledgement 

“Huening Kai said he wants to date an alpha because they have huge cocks-” Taehyun was cut off

“T-TAEHYUN!” Scolded Huening Kai 

“YES? I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH DAMN” 

“NO I NEVER S-SAID THAT!” 

Their yelling was soon drowning out, almost as if the world stopped, Soobin met my eyes. It was a bit intense and to stop myself from blushing I had giggled (Kinda awkwardly but still) 

Beomgyu had seen I wasn’t paying attention to their fighting anymore and started to whisper in my ear, 

“Let’s go on a date so we won’t have to hear their bickering” A blush spread over my cheeks and my ears turning red, too honest. I looked over at Soobin once again and he wasn’t looking at us but the fight instead. 

“O-Okay” I said hesitantly, but anything would be better than all the attention this table is getting because of a screaming match. I stood up and so did Beomgyu, the fight stopped and eyes were on us.. including a confused Soobin. 

“Umm we’ll be back, he’s showing me where the bathroo-” 

“We’re going on a date” and with that we were walking away, hand in hand 

“Yeonjun have I ever told you that you smell good?” 

“Not that I can remember, no” 

“Oh, well now I have” 

“Junnie you’re very pretty, and you smell like fruits” 

“Hm, is it strong?” 

“Not really, you have to be close. Can I erm.. smell you?” 

“Go ahead, ooh also tell me what I smell like because I’m curious as fuck” He replied by giggling

I tilted my head so he could get to my sweat gland easier, and I felt his breath there. We stayed like that for a little until we were interrupted 

“Ah yes, the bathroom” Taehyun announced 

“Hey I was the honest one!” Replied Beomgyu 

“We finished fighting and then Hyuka yelled at me to get you guys since it’s boring without. So let’s go?” 

“Sure, Yeonjunnie Hyung you smell like sweet pineapples and honey” 

“Wait really? Isn’t Hyung a beta?” 

“Yeah I was surprised he smelled so sweet” They went on about my scent all the way till the table, I sat next to Soobin and Beomgyu 

“Where’s Huening Kai?” 

“He went to the bathroom” Said Soobin, softly. I gave him a smile 

“Soobin did you know that Yeonjunnie Hyung smells really sweet? Pineapple and honey!” 

“Yah stop saying that to everyone!” I said, covering my face in embarrassment 

“That’s interesting, Hyung, can I-” That’ll be bad for him if he’s in his preheat right?.. but I can’t say no to him. Those pouty lips are so cute I can’t resist 

“Fine” I tilted my head so my neck was exposed to him, a nose and hot breath was soon felt there 

“U-Uhm yeah you were right..” His pupils a bit bigger, and he’s frozen. Eyes a bit wider than before and he wets his chapped lips

“Ooh can I smell you Yeonjun-Hyung?!” 

“I think Hyung doesn’t like that, right Jun?” Said Soobin quickly 

“I mean I don’t mind it but it’s a bit uncomfy, for sure” I replied to him 

“Then can I p-” tried butting Hyuka 

“Yeonjunnie Hyung can we go home? My stomach hurts” Bin said, pushing his lips out to pout, puppy eyes 

“Sure.. Guys we’ll be heading home, see you later!” I said while waving. Strange 

-

“Your stomach hurts? I’ll get you medicine” 

“U-Uhm not anymore, it feels better now” He replied 

“Soobinnie, did you lie?” 

“No!” 

“You sure?” 

“no.. i lied” 

“Soobin! Why?!” 

“B-Because I was bored and wanted to leave quickly” 

“Fine, let’s have our movie night now” Soobin instantly lit up, ears alert, tail wiggling quickly. 

“I’ll get the snacks, you set up the fort” Head nodding up and down in response

The next morning when I woke up, me and Soobin were cuddling. It was really warm especially since it was almost summer, and here I am fully clothed in a blanket laying on blankets and hugging a warm body. 

I tried to get out of Soobin’s grasp but he hugged me even harder, my awaited death as I cannot breath, but it sure isn’t the worst way to die (in Soobin’s arms) 

“S-Soobin. I can’t breath” 

“Bin. Wake up, baby” I then touched his ear and it started twitching after a little of calling his name and touching his long ears

“Hm?” Soobin said groggily, voice crack sprinkled in there, deeper voice, eyes squinted, and he was only half awake 

“You’re killing me, let go” I said while giggling- I giggled oh my 

“Oh.. I’m sorry” 

“You’re fine” 

“Yeonjun Hyung..” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I borrow one of your shirts?” 

“Yeah of course-” 

“Like the one you’re wearing..” 

“So you.. you want me to take it off and give it you, right now?” 

“Y-Yeah- I mean unless you don’t want to! Y-” 

I sat up and grabbed the hems of my shirt, pulled it over my head, and handed it to Soobin. Both of our cheeks red, but for different reasons. He must really like my fucking shirt to make me literally strip infront of him for it, his eyes trailing down my body making me self-conscious. I haven’t worked out in almost a month, embarrassing. Soobin isn’t even aware I can see him, he’s just eyeing me down as if this was planned. His eyes go from my collarbone to my chest then to my _barely_ abs, awkward silence in the air, and I clear my throat. His eyes back to my face 

“Drooling, are we?~” His ears turn red and he looks down

“So.. I’ll get dressed, yknow. Because I don’t have a shirt on currently” 

I left his room quickly, and shirtless. Atleast he asked nicely instead of stealing like my other clothing, he thinks I don’t notice but- yeah I do! If i wear it almost everyday I will most likely notice it’s gone, I’m literally gonna start wearing skirts so he can’t steal it-

-

“So, Yeonjun, what color skirt are you thinking?” Said Taehyun, he had agreed on the skirt idea 

“Pink, to match my hair I guess” 

“Then let’s get looking quick because I was planning on napping before you called me” 

An hour passed, and I ended up with only 4 skirts. They are all different lengths so I could see what I like and whatnot 

While heading home I had doubts, most of them sounding like ‘will I look good in it’ or ‘will it even fit’ 

Soobin was still in his room, of course 

I pulled off my shirt for the second time today, pulled down my pants- are you supposed to take off your underwear when wearing a skirt..? 

We’ll find out I guess-

It’s a new feeling, the skirt’s waistband is pressing onto my dick but other than that it’s fine. Oh god do you need panties for this?? 


End file.
